Photographs are a representation of a person's life and carry significant emotional value. Over the years, a person ends up collecting hundreds of photographs, which subsequently have to be organized for storage and viewing purposes. The most common manner of organizing these photographs is to place them in albums. However, it is known that although many people collect photographs, few invest time on a regular basis to organize and maintain the photographs. Moreover, with time, the number of unorganized photographs increase, making it immensely difficult to keep the collection organized. Therefore, there is a need to provide efficient techniques for organizing a collection of photographs.